Just An Average Saturday
by Smickan
Summary: Complete! No crime in this one - Smithy's son has an important revelation to his father on a day that started off like any other weekend! How will he react?
1. Default Chapter

**Just an Average Saturday......**

Jamie Smith sat at the end of the dining table and observed something that had become a regular fixture for each Saturday morning.

"But Daaaaaaaaad....everyone else is going!"

"Everyone else don't live here!"

"I'll be with Kate, Rachel and Becky....I wont be going on my own"

"That don't change anything – you're still not going!"

Ashleigh Smith sank in her chair and folded her arms, glaring at her father. "That's so not fair....mum would let me go!"

"No she wouldn't" Her mother entered the kitchen and stood behind her. "You already asked me, and I said no....."

Ashleigh flushed and stood up. "It's so not fair.....you let him do everything!" She pointed at Jamie. "Yet I can't go to one single party...." She let out a scream of annoyance and flounced up to her bedroom, slamming the door – closely followed by the sound of blaring loud music.

Dale sunk his head into his hands. "Will she ever listen?"

"Probably not!" Kym laughed and moved to behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "But I seemed to remember you doing a lot worse!" She smiled and draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Oh puh-lease!" Jamie buried his head in his magazine. "Get a room you two!"

Dale raised an eyebrow. "You know where yours is mate!" he grinned, pulling Kym onto his knee.

"You know..." Jamie stood up and started to leave the kitchen. "There ain't enough money in the world to pay for the amount of psychotherapy I'm gonna need from living with you two!"

"Never mind darling!" Kym smiled at him "The worst you could do is turn out like your father!"

"OI!" Dale tried to push her off his knee as Jamie escaped to the relative safety of the upstairs.

* * *

"Geeeeeeeeek!" Ashleigh called out as he passed her room.

"Bitch!" He answered her.

She flung the door open and glared at him. "What you gonna do now Jay Jay?" She tittered, knowing he hated his mother's pet name for him. "Watch some football with daddy dearest? Or help mummy with the washing up?"

"Sod off Leigh!"

"You're such a suck up!"

"And you're such a spoilt brat –but I've learned to live with it."

"Spoilt!" she pouted. "Chance would be a fine thing....you get so much more than I do!"

"Because I act remotely human – I don't have my head up my arse the whole time, living in Little Miss Me land – or revert to Spoilt Princess mode every time they ask me to do something!"

"Cos you have no life!" She retorted. "You're such a fuc....."

"ASHLEIGH – PHONE!" Dale shouted up. "And get a move on...I'm waiting for a call."

"Yes daddy!" She stuck her tongue out at Jamie and ran down the stairs to take the phone from Dale's hand and walked into the other room with it. "Hiya? Rachel....yeah....nah – that was dad – he's so lame..."

"Charming!" Dale snorted as the door slammed shut preventing him from hearing anymore. "Jay!" he called back up. "Footie's about to start!"

"Coming!" He ran down the stairs barging into Kym who was climbing the stairs with the washing. "Sorry mum!"

"Alright – calm down.......it ain't even West Ham!" She smiled as he passed her.

"And?"

"And....you support West Ham....."

"So?" He shrugged. "It's still football." He carried on downstairs and jumped onto the settee next to his dad, both of them squabbling over the remote.

"Something's never change!" Kym smiled as she watched them, then continued up the stairs.

* * *

"Ok..." Ashleigh stood and walked to the door. "I'll ask....bet you he says no though...." She listened as her friend twittered something in response and then laughed. "Since when have I let that bother me?! Rachel....relax....I'll make him a cuppa or get him his paper or something....he'll be putty in my hands!" She laughed, said her goodbyes and ended the call and left the room walking to the kitchen and flicking the kettle on. As she waited for it to boil, she started to think of the best ways to approach Dale.

She smiled as her mind went into overdrive and turned back to the kettle, made a coffee, and carried it through. "Daddy!" She smiled and held out the cup to him.

Dale raised an eyebrow and looked at the cup suspiciously. "What you broke?"

She pulled a mock offended face. "Can't I make my favourite daddy a drink? Does there have to be something in it?"

"Usually!" Dale muttered, reaching out for the cup and craning his head to see round her as she slid closer and closer to the TV screen.

"Where's mine Leigh?" Jamie smiled, knowing she was after something.

"In the kettle" She glared at him.

"Well that's not very fair is it?" Jamie smirked, stood and left the room.

Ashleigh seized the opportunity and dived over Dale's legs and sat in Jamie's seat snuggling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Dale looked mildly surprised, but lowered his arm so it was around her and settled back, tuning back into the telly.

Kym back in the room and sank into the armchair, lifting her feet onto the small table in front of her with a satisfied sigh, before leaning over and grabbing the coffee cup from Dale's hand with a smile.

"OI!" He frowned as she took a sip and settled back into her chair.

Kym smiled cheekily and nodded at Ashleigh, raising both her eyebrows.

He shrugged gently, raised one eyebrow and shook his head.

Ashleigh looked up and smiled at the pair of them. "I'm glad you're both here....I need to ask you something...."

Dale snorted and looked across at Kym. "Here we go...."

Ashleigh ignored this and continued. "This party....would it be possible if I could sleep at Rachel's tonight to go...her mum would take us....and pick us up....and I'd have my mobile with me at all times....I'd be really good and....." She continued talking as her parent's exchanged glances.

"Ok then..." Dale relented. "BUT! On the condition that I get to talk to Rachel's mum first....."

Ashleigh squealed and hugged and kissed both her parents. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" She shouted as she left the room, picking the phone back up on her way out again. As she reached the middle room again, she stopped, thought and walked back to the living room. "There is just one more thing...." She smiled sweetly.

Dale groaned and pulled his wallet from the back of his trousers. "You're washing the car for this young lady!" He muttered passing her two notes.

"Yes daddy!" Ashleigh grinned, kissed his cheek and skipped out the room.

"She's got you wrapped round her little finger y'know Smiffy..." Kym stood and walked across to sit next to him, draping her legs across his lap and pulling his arms around her.

"Like you haven't?" He smiled, looking down at her.

"Possibly...." Kym reasoned. "But I give you better rewards!" She giggled, reaching up and kissing him.

"Oooh god!" Jamie walked in the room, looked at the settee and turned and walked out again.

"I'm beginning to think I wasn't there when our children were conceived you know, Smiffy...." She grinned in response to his puzzled frown. "Well take Ash for a start....she's got your temper, your smirk, your instant niceness when things go your way, she sulks like you do, she's got your wide eyed innocent look....." She sat up slightly and ran her hand inside his shirt. "And Jamie, he's got your ability to raise one eyebrow" She laughed as he did it. "Your fear of public displays of affection.....even after two children....he laughs like you do, smiles like you do....talks sense....most of the time...like you do....he's intelligent....when he wants to be.....and then there's just lil ole me all on me own...."

Smiffy instantly puffed out his chest. "Well they've got a good role model ain't they.....and you imagine having more than one of you?!?!" He fidgeted as she tickled him. "I'd never be able to cope! Anyway...." He looked back at the telly. "Shhh....football...."

"Mum?....Dad?"

Smiffy sighed and looked to the door. "What now?"

Jamie slunk back through the door and sat on the small table in front of them. "I've erm....I've been wanting to tell you this for a while....but it's never seemed like the right time.....but erm...." He stared at a patch on the carpet. "I think....I think I might be gay..."


	2. Not Such An Average Saturday

**Not Such An Average Saturday,**

Dale opened his mouth to speak, but was left grasping for words, staring forward.

"Dale...." Kym reached out for his arm. "Smiffy....say something...."

"G...Gay..." He stuttered. "You're....gay?"

Jamie flushed and looked at the carpet as Dale released a strangled gurgle.

"Jamie, go to your room a moment please, while I talk to your father....I'll be up in a second."

Jamie glanced up, nodded solemnly and left the room, escaping to his bedroom.

"Smiffy...." Kym gently took hold of his face and moved his head so he was looking at her. "Dale...are you ok?"

"He's....he's gay!" Dale's eyes widened.

"That doesn't change anything....he's still your son..."

"He's gay!" Was all Dale could say.

"Which one looks better?" Ashleigh flounced into the room, holding a revealing outfit against her. "The black..." She changed it for the other she had in her hand. "Or the..." She trailed off as she noticed her parent's expressions. "Who died?"

"Your father will if he doesn't get his act together!" Kym glared, stalking to the door. "And you are NOT wearing either of those young lady!"

Ashleigh tutted. "That is so unfair....you let Jamie do what the hell he wants....dad...tell her!" She stood with her hands on her hips. "Daaaaad!"

Dale pushed past the two women and stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up, before shaking his head and going out to the garden.

Ashleigh stared after him. "What's the matter with him...." She looked back at Kym. "Are you two splitting up? Are you getting divorced? Are you..."

Kym rolled her eyes. "Do me a favour yeah Ash? JUST SHUT UP!" She turned and left the room, walking straight upstairs.

Ashleigh pouted and fluffed her hair. "Well pardon me for breathing!"

* * *

Dale walked to the end of the garden and leant against the wall deep in thought. "Was it a wind up....were they all in there laughing at him....what if it was true?" What if he really was gay?" He sighed and leant his head on his hand, staring out onto the field at the back. "Jamie liked football....he couldn't be gay!"

* * *

Kym reached Jamie's door and knocked. On hearing no answer she pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "Jay?"

Jamie looked up from where he lay face down on his bed, his eyes puffy and his cheeks tearstained.

"Oooh here!" Kym moved over to his bed and sat on the edge, wrapping her arms around him and rocking him gently. "Shhhh!" She kissed the top of his head. "It's alright...."

Jamie sniffed. "How can it be alright? He hates he doesn't....he loves you! He's just....just a little shocked."

"A little shocked?" Jamie looked up. "Last time he was like this, West Ham were relegated...he hardly spoke for days...."

"Yeah" Kym smirked. "Was great wasn't it!"

Jamie sniffed again. "I'm being serious mum!"

"So am I...you've no idea how great it was to be able to walk around Tescos and shop without him saying 'What you want that for?....You've already got 4 of them....we don't need that....' Or my personal favourite, 'Just because it's a different colour doesn't make it any different to the one you've got!'" Kym smiled. "Seriously...give him some time....let him run things through his head in his own time...he'll be fine.

"You think?"

Kym hugged him tighter. "I know!"

* * *

Dale turned and leant against the wall and looked back at the house. He shifted his gaze to Jamie's window and sighed, shook his head and started to walk back to the house.

"Dad!" Ashleigh instantly brightened as he entered the kitchen. "Can you...."

"Not now Ash...."

"But..."

"Not now!" He kept on walking till he reached the top of the stairs and paused outside Jamie's room.

"I didn't choose this..." he heard Jamie mumble.

"I know sweetheart...and so does your dad...he's not very good at showing his emotions....it took him 6 grunts till I realised he was asking me out..."

Jamie smiled a watery smile. "He can't even look at me...let alone talk to me!" he sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

Dale sighed and raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Not now Ash....will be out in a sec..." Kym shouted.

Dale opened the door and stepped through, hanging his head. "Can er....can we have a minute?" He nodded at Jamie.

"You gonna be ok?" Jamie nodded and Kym gave him one last tight squeeze before standing. "I'm only in the kitchen if you want me...." Jamie forced a smile in response and she left the room, frowning at Dale as she went.

The room descended into an uneasy silence as Dale stepped further into the room. "So er...." He coughed. "You're gay then..." he said, matter of factly.

Jamie stared at a patch on the carpet. "I'm sorry dad..."

"No...no.." Dale glanced up. "It's good you feel you can tell us these things....good you trust us...." He flushed, obviously uncomfortable.

"You don't have to talk to me...you can..."

"NO!" Dale stepped further into the room and sat on the opposite end of the bed. "I do...I mean...I want to....I want to be here..." He shuffled slightly along the bed till he was sat in the middle. "You spoke to anyone else about it?"

"Couple of people know...wanted to get their opinions...see what they said....before I told you two...."

"And how did they take it..." Dale looked at the floor. "Better than me eh?"

Jamie nodded and stared at the same patch of carpet as the room grew silent again. "I'm sorry...." Dale mumbled. "I er...I shouldn't have reacted the way I did...."

Jamie smiled slightly. "I expected worse....I thought you'd shout...disown me even..." he flushed.

Dale raised his eyes to meet Jamie's. 't do that..." he smiled. "Never get to watch football again....be outnumbered..."

Jamie looked surprised. "You're not mad with me?"

Dale shook his head. "Nah mate...I ain't mad with you." He wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders and hugged him, before standing up and heading to the door. "Come on..." He smiled. "Second half's about to start!"

Jamie laughed and stood, following Dale down the stairs.


End file.
